firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mort
Character Type Boss, minor character Status Dead Appearance A red that is rather large, smaller than most black pikmin but still muscular and buff. He has various large scars in places from the fights he's been in. The irises of his eyes are the color and shade of rubies. He wields a massive axe-like weapon he calls "Silver Moon". It basically consists of an arc-shaped handle of wood, edged on the outside with long, razor-sharp blade that is finely forged and honed with one "fang" in the middle of the blade that tears up flesh like a hook (it looks like a bit of a barb on the blade). The wood branches away from the blade at certain points to serve as handholds. It can also be held by one end, for the purpose of swinging it in wide, area-sweeping strikes. It's fairly heavy, making it hard to brush off and hideously powerful but Mort can swing Silver Moon easily with one hand. The metals it is made from have a silvery sheen to them which, paired with the weapon's rough shape, gives it its name. Silver Moon, if it was stood up from the ground, would go up to about Mort's neck. It's taller than typical pikmin, stalk included. Powers A Blood-seeder like Red. He possesses physical power that rivals that of many black pikmin and he has even fought a few skilled black pikmin in his life-time. He is among some the fastest Blood-seeders to activate his Blood Flare ability and he can even throw Silver Moon like a boomerang and get it to return to him. He possesses physical power that would challenge Scythe, and he's quicker than his bulk would suggest, but he has few other abilities. Silver Moon is nigh indestructible, even the wood is abnormally durable and tough. Mort also seems to have mastered Red's "dematerializing" trick he uses to store and produce his spear. This just makes Mort look only a little less threatening until he pulls it out. Weaknesses He's rather difficult to get an edge over actually. The sheer force of his swing can knock most attacks away and ranged combatants will learn quickly of his skillful throwing-arm. Despite his dependence on pure physical force, he's actually quite a handful for most anyone. Resistances He just gets harder to deal with during Blood Flare. He has no extra resistances to anything but he doesn't go down easy. Immunities Being a red, he's naturally immune to fire. Personality Blunt and abrasive, he has an ego to match that of Scythe, it can be a bit too big for him at times. He's a bully and usually makes his demands without consideration of who he's talking to. He loves to fight and utterly massacre any opponent. It seems he has some measure of affection for Red or rather Ash, as he was originally before Jack drove him insane. History He's had a bit of history of competitive feelings with Red's brother, Jack. Many in Hybras agree that if anyone is more aggressive than Jack, it's Mort. Trivia The name took me some time to really consider. His weapon is more or less taken from a character's weapon in Yggdra Union. Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Bloodseed Category:Minor Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Dead Characters